When a conventional quick release retains with a front fork or a rear fork of a bicycle, a pull lever of the quick release is pushed to form a straight line with a connection post, a rotatable controller is rotated to drive the connection post to force a screw nut, and the pull lever is pushed to retain with the connection post. However, the pull lever is stopped by the front fork or the rear fork of the bicycle, thus influencing riding safety.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.